Confused Hearts
by DragonStorm55
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have always been somewhat friends and rivals but what if another feeling comes to bloom and with neither of them knowing what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**_I had this story up on another account and then took it down cause I thought it wasn't good but now I have the urge to bring it back :)_**

**_Confused Hearts_**

Chapter 1

The sun was bright in the light blue sky, while a few clouds floated across the horizon. There was a soft breeze blowing throughout the air when out of nowhere it turned into a small tornado as a blue streak went speeding by. The blue figure stopped at an old maple tree stretching his legs and taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Sonic is there any way you could slow down just a little" yelled a two tailed fox flying over to him.

"Sorry about that little buddy I just got excited by how nice the weather was" said Sonic with a huge grin on his face.

"That's okay I know how much the weather affects your running mood" laughed Tails.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Sonic. "We could always go for a walk in the Mystic Ruins".

"Okay than let's go," said Sonic making his thumbs up sign.

As Sonic and Tails took off for Mystic Ruins they did not notice the little robot cam following them.

"Wow it's been a while since we've been here" said Sonic taking in all of the jungle that surrounded him and Tails.

"Yeah the last time we were here it was when Chaos got to his final form," said Tails.

Sonic remembered battling Chaos and saving the world from a horrible flood. He had just finished an adventure about a month ago when Eggman had tried to mess up time and space. The only cool thing about the whole thing was that Sonic got to work with his past self, who was way past, cool. Sonic and Tails walked around for a bit when the eventually came to Big's hut.

"Hey I wonder if Big is home," said Tails.

They walked to the back of the hut and saw Big fishing in a little pond.

"Yo Big what's up" asked Sonic.

"Look Froggy more friends have come to visit us" said Big with Froggy sitting on his head.

"Was Amy or Cream here" asked Sonic.

"Nope it was that black hedgehog fellow".

"Shadow" said Sonic and Tails in unison.

"What was he doing here" asked Tails.

"He said he was looking for one of the pretty gems" said Big.

"Sounds like there might be a chaos emerald around here than, what do you think we should do Sonic".

"Sonic" Tails looked over at Sonic who was staring into space.

Sonic had not heard a word Tails had said because he was too busy thinking about Shadow. He had asked him to come to his birthday party that Tails had set up for him before all the time and space nonsense had started. Sonic had been wanting to spend some time with Shadow and show him what having a friend was like. He only showed up when Sonic was in trouble though. Sonic could not understand why Shadow had not come. He then felt a sudden tap on his shoulder. He looked over at Tails who had a worried expression.

"Sonic are you alright".

"Yeah just zoned out I guess, come on Tails lets go see what that faker is up to now" said Sonic speeding off.

"Bye Big" said Tails flying after Sonic.

It had been about five minutes of them wondering around when they spotted Shadow near the temple ruins.

"Hey Shadow" called Sonic running up to him.

Shadow looked up from where he was kneeling down.

"Oh great it's you" sighed Shadow.

. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks why had that offended him so bad.

"Nice to see you to Shads".

"Shadow is it true that there is a chaos emerald around here" asked Tails walking over to him and Sonic.

"I don't think so; I only came because of the rumors I heard".

"Oh well I guess there is no reason to check than" said Sonic crossing his arms.

"What were not even going to look around" said Tails shocked.

"Yeah I think Shadow can handle it from here".

"Was that a complement faker" asked Shadow.

Tails than felt the tense in the air between the two hedgehogs, he was about to say something when out of nowhere a huge tail came out of nowhere and sent him flying over the trees.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic.

The ground began to shake as Sonic and Shadow saw a huge robotic snake came out of the jungle it was a dark purple with red glowing eyes.

"I knew this was a trap" muttered Shadow.

"Wait what do you mean you knew this was a trap".

Sonic did not get an answer due to Shadow speeding away to fight the snake. Sonic sighed, way did Shadow always think he had to do everything all by himself. Sonic heard his com link ringing on his wrist. He opened the metal flap and saw Tails on the screen.

"Tails are you okay".

"Don't worry Sonic I managed to get airborne before I hit the ground".

Sonic sighed with relief.

"Hey Tails I think we are going to need the tornado for this one" Sonic looking back at the robot trying to catch Shadow.

"Already on it Sonic, Tails out". Sonic closed the com link and raced into battle.

Sonic jumped into the air and went for a spin dash at the side of the robots head. As Sonic made contact he noticed that he just got bounced right back off. Sonic landed on the ground and noticed a shield around the robots head. He then attacked the tail but the same thing happened, it was like the whole robot was in the shield. As Sonic thought of a plan he did not notice the missile that the robot had shot at him. When Sonic saw it, it was too late even for him to get out of the way. Sonic was than roughly pushed to the ground. Shadow had grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadow laying on top of him. Shadow lifted himself up with his hands and was hovering right above Sonic's face their noses almost touching. Than it was as if all time stopped as the two hedgehogs looked into each other's eyes. Sonic felt his cheeks beginning to grow hot and his heart was beating faster than he could run, Shadow's eyes were so calm and collected as they gazed into his own. His heart than started beating faster when he realized that Shadow's hand was on his own.

"Um Shadow, you can get up now".

Shadow snapped back into reality as he got off of Sonic.

"Oh sorry".

Sonic than thought the moon was on fire, did Shadow just apologize to him.

"No… it's okay thanks for saving me," said Sonic.

Shadow only glanced at him before he went back to attacking the robot.

Sonic just stood there still trying to figure out what he had been feeling when he was staring at Shadow. He knew what the feeling was he just did not want to admit it.

Could he be falling in love with Shadow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapter is so short I promise the next chapter wont be. Had a lot to do with school these last couple of weeks. Promise to update sooner :)**

Chapter 2

Tails soared across the sky in the x tornado on his way to help Sonic and Shadow. (I wonder why Sonic and Shadow were so uneasy with each other, I mean they had fights and stuff like that before but there was something different this time). Tails than noticed a huge robot snake moving about the jungle.

"Tails calling Sonic come in Sonic".

"This is Sonic what's up Tails".

Tails looked down and saw that Sonic and Shadow were throwing everything they had at the robot but nothing was working.

"Is there a shield or something on that thing"?

"Yeah and nothing can bust it" yelled Sonic back flipping over the tail of the snake.

Tails looked at his computer on the plane and set up a scan search. Tails locked on with the snake and started to get the readings of it. When it was done Tails could not believe what he was seeing. This robot was made of the same stuff Blackdoom's ships where made off and combined with some gun mechanics. But Tails knew that everything had a weak spot. That's when it hit him, if you could not weaken it from the outside than the inside was the only venerable spot on the whole robot. Tails thought of ways to do this but he came to realize that this was going to have to happen at a cost. That's when Tails remembered that Shadow was almost invincible.

"Sonic I need to talk to Shadow give him you com link".

"Roger that buddy" said Sonic running up to Shadow and tossing him the watch.

"What do you want" huffed Shadow.

"I need you to jump inside the robots mouth and destroy it from the inside".

Shadow was silent for a second. "Are you sure this will work".

"Yes and the reason I am asking you to do this is because I know you won't get hurt that badly".

"Sounds fair to me" smiled Shadow.

Shadow put the com link on the ground and started to prepare for a spin dash. Sonic looked over at Shadow and realized what he was about to do. Sonic grew panicked; there was no way he could let Shadow do this. Sonic took a deep breath and began to go into a sonic spin. He rolled with all of his might and knocked into Shadow sending him flying into a tree.

"Sonic what do you think you are doing" yelled Tails.

Shadow stood up and saw Sonic running toward the robot. "Sonic NO!" he yelled. Reaching out his hand to catch Sonic but it was too late; Sonic jumped into the robots mouth and went down. Tails and Shadow could only watch as the robot began to malfunction as it was torn apart from the inside. Than it ended but in the worst way possible, there was a huge explosion and pieces of metal went flying in all directions. Smoke filled the clearing. Shadow was dazed; he still could not believe what Sonic had done. He ran over searching everywhere for signs of the blue hedgehog. He had almost given up when he heard a soft moan. Near a huge bolder a hand was sticking out of a pile of rubble.

"Hang on Sonic I'm coming" yelled Shadow.

He reached the bolder in a second and carefully lifted up the huge piece of metal. What he saw almost broke his heart and sent his head in a spin, there lay Sonic his body all torn up with cuts and bruises covered in blood dripping onto the grass. His shoes where ripped as well as his gloves and he had a long scratch across his left eye. Shadow saw Sonic open his eyes and smile at him than he passed out. Shadow carefully picked up Sonic in his arms and stared to walk out of the rubble to where Tails was waiting with the ship.

"Don't worry Sonic I promise you that I will see you better".

Not knowing why he had said this he just looked down at the blue hedgehog. Shadow remembered the feeling that he had experienced when he had been on top of Sonic and staring into those pure emerald eyes with not a hint of sorrow in them. Even now he still felt these feelings just carrying him, the way he fit into his arms with his head against his arm. Shadow knew what these feelings were, he would often hear Rouge talk about them when she was around Knuckles. Shadow was thinking hard about this, could he really be falling for the hedgehog, he also thought that in society it was wrong. But if that was true why did it seem so right to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter I know I said they would be longer but after this one I promise the next one will be. Want to say thank you for all the reviews and I'm glad that you guys like the story :)**

Chapter 3

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. He moved his arms and legs and pain shot across his body like he had been hit by lightning. He slowly sat up and realized he was in his room at Tail's house; he used this when he was visiting or hiding from Amy. From the light outside the window Sonic guessed it was near late evening as the sun was sinking beneath the trees. He lifted himself out of the bed and made his way downstairs. When he reached the top of the steps he could smell something cooking in the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tails stirring something in a big pot.

"Hey Tails what's up" he said weakly.

"Sonic! You're awake, but you really shouldn't be out of bed you got beat up pretty badly".

"You know me Tails; I can't stay in one place for a long time".

"Yeah I know" laughed Tails.

"Thanks for bandaging me up by the way, the medicine underneath is really helping the pain".

"I didn't do that, Shadow did".

Sonic's heart skipped a beat. "Wait Shadow did all this".

"Well yeah, he was the one that saved you after all" said Tails looking confused.

Sonic sat down in the nearest chair and stared at the ground, Shadow had rescued him. He had been the one tending to him when he was out like a light. So did this mean that Shadow really did care about him or was he just messing around?

"Sonic, you're doing it again".

Sonic looked up at Tails. "Doing what?"

"Every time I mention Shadow or even talk about him you always zone out on me, is there something wrong?" asked Tails.

Sonic held his breath for a minute, should he really tell Tails that he was falling in love with Shadow.

"It's nothing, just trying to wake up still I guess" he said not daring to look Tails in the eyes.

"Well if you say so, would you mind doing me a favor and getting Shadow, this soup is almost done".

"Yeah sure where is he?" asked Sonic.

"He's up on the roofs balcony".

Sonic walked back up the stairs and up to the attic where on the far end of it laid a door. Sonic was freaking out inside, there was no way he was going to be able to talk to Shadow without giving something away. He slowly opened the door and saw Shadow leaning against the balcony.

"Hey Shads what's up" said Sonic weakly.

"Glad to see you awake faker" said Shadow smiling.

That smile sent a shiver all throughout Sonic's body. He went to speak but nothing came out and his entire body went numb. Why was it so heard to talk to him? Sonic then noticed that Shadow was giving him a worried look.

"Sonic is everything okay?"

"What…yeah everything's fine".

Sonic walked over and stood beside Shadow, looking out to the sea as the last bit of sunlight went under water and the sky was filled with stars and a large bright moon.

"It sure is beautiful out tonight" sighed Sonic.

Shadow only nodded.

"Hey Shadow, I wanted to say thanks for saving my life".

"Anyone would have done it".

"Yeah, but for you to do it is so unlike you" said Sonic.

"What so you wanted me to let you die".

"No of course not, I'm just surprised that's all".

Sonic put a hand on Shadows shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Thanks again, and supper is ready if you are hungry" said Sonic walking back to the door.

As Sonic was walking away, something had stirred in Shadow he knew that now was the only good time to tell Sonic how he really felt. Shadow turned and grabbed Sonic's hand turning him around to face him. Sonic's face was confused but not scared. (It was now or never) Shadow thought. Shadow leaned in and brought his lips with Sonic's. Sonic fell into complete shock at the touch but soon loved feeling Shadow against him. They kissed softly before they stopped and started into each other's eyes.

"Shadow I don't know what to say".

"You don't have to say anything; I just want to tell you that I've come to like you a lot Sonic and if you gave me the chance I would like to see where things go with this".

Sonic stood there and then out of nowhere Sonic wrapped himself around Shadow, tears falling from his eyes.

"There is not anything I would want more".

Shadow pushed Sonic back and locked lips with him once more. What they did not notice was that two eyes had been watching them the entire time.


End file.
